


Healthy Doctors Need Friends

by EternalElysium



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Because oh boy you'll like later chapters lol, Do you like kind of slutty and calculating Dr. Flug?, Does anyone else think White Hat thinks everyone is cute?, First Attempt at Dr. Slug/Dr. Flug, Heroic au, I Have Weird Headcanons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElysium/pseuds/EternalElysium
Summary: White Hat's concern over Dr. Slug causes the hero to do something drastic. He makes a deal with his brother, so he can borrow Dr. Flug for a week.





	1. White Hat Makes a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Dr. Slug / Dr. Flug fanfic for a while. This is supposed to be shorter than my usual fanfics... So... Yeah... Nothing too serious, but just a more... In-depth vision of how I think the two would eventually get along.
> 
> Also, be warned. This beginning chapter is pretty tame, but the rating of this fanfic will go up when I write smut for chapter five. Be prepared.
> 
> Edit: Corrected some spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

Dr. Slug tries his best to ignore his boss’ looming presence, but the veteran hero’s radiance is so great that it can seep through the laboratory’s thirty-centimeter thick door. Slug jokes to himself that his boss’ greatest power is his light literally blinding villains, preventing them from committing any crimes.

Wanting to get some peace so he can get some work done, the brilliant scientist abruptly swings the door open and asks White Hat what he wants.

“Well Dr. Slug, I know that you don’t like to be disturbed while you’re working...” White Hat states and fiddles around with the basket in his hand. “But Clemencia and I thought that this day had such idealized weather for a picnic. Even 606 likes the idea of taking a nap and basking in the sunlight. Want to come with us?” The kind hero does his best to remain optimistic, despite all the past outcomes when it comes to requesting Dr. Slug’s presence. “Surely there is time in your busy schedule for a nice meal?” Dr. Slug’s expression is unreadable behind the paper bag and goggles.

“So you wish to deter me from my work, which is to create products for heroes so they can not only protect civilians but also protect themselves and increase their chances of surviving their criminal encounters... because you want me to attend an inefficient way of obtaining sustenance, a picnic?” Dr. Slug reasons. Instead of getting the point, White Hat only nods. “Well, I respectfully decline your offer.” Before White Hat could protest or try to guilt Slug into reversing his decision, the scientist slams the door in the hero’s face.

“Well, at least people can’t accuse me of not trying...” White Hat jokes, but his shoulders are noticeably low in defeat. White Hat’s chuckles come to an abrupt stop when he feels a comforting hand on his back. “I worry about him, Clemencia.”

“I know you do,” Her voice is soothing. It always helps. White Hat turns to her and kisses her delicate hand before affectionately rubbing his face against it. “We all worry about him. Even 606 does, though... don’t try to get that bear to admit it.” She pauses uncomfortably before saying “We have to forgive him. Dr. Slug doesn’t realize how much it hurts us to see him so miserable.”

“Oh... I don’t think he’s miserable...” The great hero says as he lets go of her hand. They briskly walk down the halls of the mansion so they can meet up with the eagerly-waiting bear. “Dr. Slug is an introvert, and loves his alone time. I understand. How he refuels himself and reduces stress is being by himself...” White Hat explains and yet Clemencia notices he’s holding back.

“But?”

“But I think he can’t see the importance of having friends and spending time with them. As much as we may care for him and he does care for our well-beings as well... Dr. Slug doesn’t have fun with us. There’s this barrier between us because of our different personalities.” It pains the charismatic hero to admit out-loud that he feels helpless about Dr. Slug. White Hat is afraid that this isolation that Dr. Slug self-imposes on himself, will cause the villain-turned-hero to be susceptible to going back to villainy, reversing all of the scientist’s hard work to rehabilitate and redeem himself. Clemencia seems to have the same fears, because she rests her hand over White Hat’s own. It is tender and full of love. Her other hand reaches for White Hat’s chin, coaxing the large, muscular entity to look directly into her sky blue eyes. Both of them have matching expressions of concern.

“You know, maybe we should just accept that we can’t be Slug’s friends.”

“But-“

“I’m not saying that we should abandon any efforts to help him. We can still love and care for him. But rather... we should try to expose him to people that Dr. Slug would like to be friends with. People who share and understand Dr. Slug’s quirks better than we can.” She suggests, and White Hat is suddenly hit with an idea. “What?”

“I think Dr. Slug isn’t the only brilliant mind around here.” White Hat praises and hands Clemencia the basket of food and drinks. “You and 606 have fun without me. I have an idea.”

And with a flash of light, the glowing hero leaves her and teleports to Dr. Slug’s bedroom. White Hat’s beaming smile illuminates the room. Slug’s love of anything naval or by the seaside is one of the few adorable things about the cold scientist. Empty nautilus chambers, various starfish from different countries on display, and glass jars containing messages fill the shelves. There is a gigantic, rusty steering wheel hanging on the wall that Dr. Slug repurposes as a mirror and a keeper of the scientist’s paper bags to conceal his face. Even the large, king-sized bed, has ocean blue sheets to remind occupants in the room of the dramatic waters and waves. It is a show of Slug’s personality and interests that he never really shares with the rest of the household residents.

White does not want to linger though. He hurriedly opens Slug’s classified files drawer, and grabs the oldest documents in the back. After quickly scanning and finding his needed items, White closes the cabinet drawer and left as quickly as he came in.

In mere seconds, the blinding hero is in front of his twin brother’s mansion. He notes the gothic architecture and the immortalization of his brother’s signature top hat are still as dreary and gloomy as White Hat’s last visit, but the grass is no longer dry and the shrubs - rather than also having no care - are now in the shape of imposing creatures in the villainous world. There have definitely been some improvements.

White Hat does not have to wait long to get a warm welcome from a fluffy, cuddle-loving bear. As he gets the big hug, White Hat notes that 505 is holding hedge trimmers.

“I love the work you’ve done to the place, big fellow.” White Hat compliments. The bear’s silly smile becomes wider. “Anyways, do you know if my brother- or, I mean... is your boss in right now?”

“Aru,” The bear says and points to the office window.

“Thanks 505,” White Hat playfully salutes and eagerly rushes to the front door. Perhaps it is too much excitement, because White Hat’s great strength accidentally rips the entrance door from its hinges and causes alarms to go off in the mansion. “Oops, I’ll fix that later before I leave.” White Hat sheepishly says to himself, not worrying about Demencia’s incoming presence now that the alarms are blaring. He hardly even defends himself against the numerous missiles, the explosions feeling like a mere flash of warm to the indestructible hero. White Hat only brushes off the trace amounts of soot on his sleek cape once they stop coming, and clearly does not even have a scratch on him.

“Die, you horrible thing, die!”

“Ah, hello Demencia,” White Hat greets and tips his top hat to the young lady. Her eyes narrow at the sight of him and she charges forward. “How are you?” He asks as he dodges her giant axe.

“I will be happier when you’re dealt with, intruder!” She exclaims and tries to kick him in the stomach as she readies herself for another swing at lopping off White Hat’s head again. “You’re not going to get to my precious Black Hat, today.”

“I’m sorry to say this, but I think we’ll have to agree to disagree. I need to speak to my dear brother, immediately.” White Hat dodges both of her impending blows. Her axe swing is so hard that it causes the tiles to crack. “Wow, that is close.” Not wanting to waste anymore time, White Hat lets one of his tentacles out and wraps it around Demencia’s ankle as she tries to pivot. The vibrant girl shrieks in surprise as her whole body is soon upside down. She tries to hack at the tendril from her unfortunate position, but the pink-haired girl felt the axe being pulled roughly out of her hands. Damn it. It’s another appendage of White Hat’s, seizing it from her grasp. The fleshy tendril snakes up her leg, curling until it completely immobilizes her legs and torso. Still, not one to give up, Demencia struggles, crunching her torso so her sharp fangs could sink into White’s tentacle. Her teeth though, feel like a puppy’s experimental bite than something that could cause actual damage. “Your devotion to my brother is very sweet, Demencia. However my dear, my business is not with you.”

White Hat’s silver-blue eyes suddenly become pure white. Hot, intense, magnificent... the light is so exuberant that Demencia flinches and closes her tearing eyes. The power radiating from the hero is so strong that the mansion quakes and the walls tremble.

“I think I will tuck you safely here until I’m finished with things here.” White Hat declares and gingerly fazes Demencia through the wall, and leaves her there, with only her head, arms, and legs sticking out.

“Urgh!” She grunts as she tries to resist. The house soon stops shaking and the alarms are silent. “Blackie!” Demencia cries out as she tries to break through the trap. Even though White Hat is too much for her, Demencia’s will power has no equal.

“Demencia! Stay there, I’ll deal with White.” Black Hat orders as he comes down the stairs. His commanding presence and the echoes of his footsteps bring a smile to White Hat’s face. Still predictable and the same, whether it is a year or many years later... Crimson reds paired with elegant black and white, to match the blood-thirsty villain who tries to appear like a gentleman a part of the sophisticate class.

White quickly waves the files in his hand to draw his brother’s attention. Black Hat’s annoyance only seems to grow.

“Hello brother, I have something for you.”

“Whatever you have isn’t wanted.” Oh dear... Black Hat only spoke with such restraint when he prepares for an attack.

“Well, before you try to kill me, mind if we have a quick chat? I believe your Dr. Flug would find these very helpful.” It is dangerous to try to make deals with villains when you are a hero (appeasement especially is never a good option), but the risks are worth it for their heroic team’s genius. “A month’s supply of documents with various diabolical ideas from our own Dr. Slug when he still had his... villain-like thinking.”

“You think that I am stupid enough to believe that you’d actually give me such things?”

“Well, I didn’t say they would be for free, brother.” As White Hat expects, the idea of striking a deal intrigues his brother. Black Hat reaches the end of the stairs, now face-to-face with his twin.

“What could a traitor to demon-kind possibly want from me?”

“Simple, I want Dr. Flug to go on a nice, relaxing vacation at my house for a week. I know you wouldn’t agree to that normally, knowing how hard you treat your staff.” White is confident that his plan will succeed now. The shining hero hands the folder and it’s contents to the monstrous villain. “But I think these projects that I rejected for being too violent, dangerous, or unnecessarily theatrical will be a great help for Dr. Flug, to the point that a small vacation would not hinder your production or bottom line at all... so what do you say, brother?”

“You’ve already tried to convert Dr. Flug to your side when you kidnapped him last year. You won’t succeed in making my loyal dogs bite the hand that feeds them.” Black Hat coolly dismisses as he snatches the files.

“No, I learned my lesson after that time. Despite his cute, boyish looks, Dr. Flug is here willingly. But I was just thinking... your adorable scientist always looks so tired and overworked, and I thought he could use a small break. I know you find human anatomy repulsive, but it is pretty common knowledge that if you don’t let humans rest, it can cause ill side effects. One of them is a decrease in productivity,” Black cocks an eyebrow and looks his twin up and down in suspicion.

“You wish to help my evil organization?”

“No, I wish to help Dr. Flug. As a hero, I care for all living things, not just the ones that take an allegiance to justice or those that are loyal to me. Everyone deserves kindness.” It is not a lie. The tried and true hero has never taken a life in his career, and always tries to find the most peaceful solution to any conflict. “So...?” Black Hat glances at the document to check their legitimacy.

“These are definitely not something you’d approve of. You couldn’t even think of such torture devices if you tried.” The infamous villain laughs. Black Hat pulls out a small device and contacts his head scientist immediately. “Flug, go to my office, now.” The dark entity turns his attention to White Hat. “Follow me.”

“Aw, brother... you’re concerned about me getting lost?” White Hat teases as they go up the stairs.

“No, I’m worried about you causing more collateral damage to my residence.” And the evil twin points to the front door. White blushes.

“Oh yeah... don’t worry, I’ll get to it when I leave.”

“Sweetie...” Demencia whines as she tries to free herself. “What about me?”

“Don’t worry Demencia, I’ll make sure to get you down too.” But the lizard-like girl hisses at the thought of White Hat helping her.

“Honestly... I prefer her this way. She’s less annoying.” Black Hat shrugs. Demencia pouts at her beloved’s words and watches as they go off without her.

Two brothers walk down the winding and meandering halls. White Hat knows why his brother does this. It makes it harder for spies and infiltrators - that somehow pass through the extensive security - to navigate, causing them to get lost in the madness to the point they may potentially starve. The effectiveness of the house’s layout is proven when White sees his brother nonchalantly push a human skull down a vent with his trusted cane.

“Does it ever bother you to-“

“No,” Black Hat punctuates by pushing a dried-out hand down the body chute.

Finally, they arrive at a large painting with Black Hat’s likeness in his worst and most powerful form. The infamous villain moves it, revealing the painting to also be a secret door.

“You never fail at being eccentric. You, or your precious staff,” White whispers more to himself than to his brother.

“I could say the same about you. Only you would show up uninvited to my Villa of Villainy.” It pleases Black Hat to see that Dr. Flug is prompt, waiting for both of them and sitting patiently in a spare chair in the office. “Excellent, we can begin right away.” The dark entity practically slithers in the shadows and takes his seat behind the desk.

“Um... sir... what’s with the sudden meeting? And what caused that- ah! White Hat!” Flug gasps and starts fidgeting in his seat. “I’m not getting kidnapped again... right?!” White Hat coyly winks at the doctor.

“Don’t worry, Dr. Flug, I’m not attempting to save you this time. I’m just negotiating some vacation time with your boss.” White Hat reassures but Flug still does not trust the other Hat relative. It is only when Black Hat tosses the documents onto the human’s lap, that Flug no longer thinks of his past abduction and focuses.

“Look through them carefully, Flug.”

“Yes, jefecito...” The usually nervous and shaky doctor goes silent. Both demons wait patiently as Flug reads through the reject plans. With every page turn, the light in Dr. Flug’s eyes becomes brighter. The page turning becomes so rapid that White genuinely wonders how a human can comprehend information at such speeds. It must be normal, because Black Hat only watches expectantly, waiting for the scientist’s verdict. “They’re...” Dr. Flug’s words are so quiet.

“What do you think, Flug?” The boss asks as he kicks his feet up onto the desk.

“They’re brilliant,” The doctor’s words are simple and put a smile on White Hat’s face.

“I think that settles things then.” Black Hat uses his tentacles to grab the documents and seals them in a safe under the desk. “It’s a deal, White.” Black then turns to his employee. “Dr. Flug, you’re allowed to go on a week long vacation to White’s house. The only exceptions being that you still have to attend those video conferences we have scheduled. No exceptions,”

“E-Eh?! But sir-“

“Enjoy your week,” Black Hat grins. “Don’t worry, that soft hero isn’t going to harm you.” The darker twin dismisses, not caring that his brother was so full of excitement that there are stars in his eyes. “At least, I know he won’t do so intentionally.” It does not comfort Flug. White Hat quickly grabs the lanky scientist before his brother can change his mind, but thankfully the only thing the hero hears is maniacal laughter as they leave hastily.

“Do I get any say in this?”

“I’m afraid not right now, Flug.” White Hat sweetly pats the young man’s head.

As they go down the stairs, Dr. Flug is squirming to find a somewhat pleasant position in White Hat’s arms, but it is rather difficult when one is being carried like a sack of potatoes. Demencia sees their interactions, and her sisterly-instincts towards Flug take over.

“Hey! Where are you going with our nerd?”

“Don’t worry, Dr. Flug is coming with me for a week. All approved by my brother, so no... this is not a kidnapping / hostage attempt again. I promise.” White quickly says as he uses his levitation abilities to fix the door. It takes a few seconds to also get Demencia safely out of her imprisonments. “Take care, Demencia. Tell my brother to come by my house next week to pick up Dr. Flug. Normally, I would bring him back myself, but I believe that we’ll all get too attached to your darling doctor to do so.” The hero jokes, but this makes Flug’s face red with embarrassment. The young man pleas with his eyes for the pink-haired girl to help him, but she has a small smirk on her face.

“Well, you heard him, Flug. You’re basically going to get your butt pounded by heroes.” She says and ruffles his hair as a way to say good bye.

“Demencia!”

“Have fun at your orgy,” and suddenly hearts fill her eyes. “With you gone, maybe me and my sweet Black Hat will sneak a date in this week. Hehehehe!” She giggles. Her blaze attitude makes Flug slump in the hero’s arms.

After saying their good byes (meaning one last hug from 505), White Hat adjusts Flug in his arms so that he carries the human male like a bride for easier traveling through the sky, and soar off...

“You’re really trying not to convince me to join you?” Flug asks hesitantly as they take off.

“No, actually... I just came up with a plan spontaneously today. I need your help with something at home, Flug.”

“With what?”

“I need someone who is similar enough to Dr. Slug that can also be friends with him.” White Hat notices Flug’s face of disbelief and laughs. “I’m serious! I worry about our doctor’s health being so friendless and cold. It can’t be good for his mental or emotional health, being alone all day.” He grips Flug tighter, not wanting to show the emotions on his face. A hero must have a brave face. “He’s really a good man, and I think you’ll see it for yourself. I plan on making him your host for this week, and I’m sure you guys will have some fun-“

“I’ll do it. I’ll do my best.” Dr. Flug interrupts. It is so sudden that White Hat asks the scientist to repeat himself. “I said that I’ll do it, White Hat. I’ll help you.”

“You will?”

“Yeah... I kind of have to admit, I wish my boss was even a tiny bit as concerned about us as you are about your team-“ White Hat is overcome with his gratitude to the point he clutches Flug tight, and spins and twirls happily in the clouds. Flug grips his paper bag tight, but does not mind the fantastical ride. After all, the skies are the scientist’s element.

“Thank you, Dr. Flug,”

“Well, wait to thank me until the end of this. I don’t know how successful I will be.” The Doctor sighs. Still, his whole life with Black Hat is about dealing with challenges... how rough would it be, staying with Dr. Slug?

Soon, the pair are descending and land in the top of the white mansion. White Hat makes sure that Dr. Flug’s feet are touching the ground before letting the young man go, and points to the rooftop entrance. The skinny scientist stretches his body, relieving the stiff feeling he felt for sitting in the converted-demon’s arms for several hours. As the two are getting accustom to being on the ground once again, Slug swings the door open, spooking Dr. Flug. White Hat waves to Dr. Slug, not at all worrying about the disapproval on his right-hand man’s face.

“Hello-“ But before White Hat can say anymore, Slug pulls out a gun and points it at their guest. Flug jumps at the sight of the weapon. “Whoa Dr. Slug, where are your manners?” White Hat asks and immediately pushes the gun down. Slug refuses to let go of it and continues to glare at the shaking scientist.

“I was checking out the city’s security system, and saw you guys coming when you were about five miles away from the house. Now, move out of the way, White. People who don’t join us are going to get bullets in them.” Flug flinches and creeps so that White Hat’s muscular body shields him.

“Dr. Slug, you are being so harsh.”

“I know you think Dr. Flug is cute because he’s a little timid, but kidnapping him didn’t convert him the first time.”

“We’re not trying to convert Dr. Flug.” This causes Dr. Slug to drop the gun.

“Then why is that pathetic guy here then? Is he a guinea pig for me?” Flug huffs at the assumption by the other man.

“Dr Flug is a guest in our home, taking a vacation. But... I do think Clemencia and I can be a little too trusting, so I am placing him under your watch, Dr. Slug.” White Hat words carefully so as to not lead his doctor to the truth about their visitor. “He’ll be staying in your room, so please, make sure our guest feels welcomed here, Dr. Slug.” Both scientists look unsurely at the shining hero.

“Honestly... you put so much effort into people that aren’t worth it...” Slug sighs and turns back to the door.

“Now Slug, that’s not the attitude we have here.” White scolds.

“Whatever, if you seriously want to entertain one of the world’s most wanted criminals... I won’t say anything more. Come on, Dr. Flug. I assume based on your lack of luggage that you have no clothes to change into, right?” Flug laughs.

“Uh, no... White Hat sort of asked for my boss’ approval and once he got it, he took me and didn’t give me time to pack.” It is the first smile that White Hat sees from Dr. Slug that day.

“Eh, sounds like something White would do.” White wishes Dr. Flug good luck on the quest to befriend Dr. Slug... he’s going to need it. At least Slug has no clue about the stolen documents... yet...


	2. Cute but Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that I wrote so much when so little happens. Still, enjoy Dr. Slug being confused and sexually frustrated.

It startles Slug when he wakes up and his left hand is not only warm, but sinking into the familiar sensation of flesh.

Oh, that is right... White Hat put him in charge of Dr. Flug. Honestly... The hero's decision to do so is the correct call, but White Hat's reckless behavior is too much for Dr. Slug, to the point he instantly gives up and gives in.

It takes a couple minutes for Dr. Slug's vision to no longer blur, and he wakes up to a disheveled paper bag, the steady rhythm of Dr. Flug's breathing, and an amazingly smooth, long, pale neck. Dr. Slug questions how such a young man found employment under an elusive, prestigious evil organization such as Black Hat's, but then remembers that in the world of villains, those shady types sought out individuals one way or another that have talents that suit their business. After regaining full control of his senses, Slug withdraws his wandering hand from Flug's collar bone and swings his legs in the direction of the edge of the bed.

"Urgh... A little dizzy... Got to hydrate myself better..." Dr. Slug notes as he experiences sudden vertigo when he sits upright. As the heroic scientist gathers himself, he wonders briefly if he should really go through his routine and be in such a vulnerable position - showering completely naked while an enemy of matching intelligence potentially has access to his room does not sound like a great option - while Flug is there. "Argh... It's all that idiot's fault." Slug groans. White Hat's too-kind heart will be the death of Slug.

Quickly, the half-awake scientist locks up his things - for you can never be too careful around villains - and brings the keys with him into the bathroom. Once he secures that door as well (more for privacy rather than being unable to overpower Flug if a situation arises), Dr. Slug disrobes himself of his garments. The burst of cold air against his bare chest wakes him up more than anything else. He turns the knobs, adjusting the water's temperature just right and gets in the steamy shower. The water splashing his face feels great. He turns away from the water, arching his back and shuddering in delight at the warmth soothes his aching muscles. There is one thing White is about; he sits hunching over his experiments for far too long.

Once the short shower remedies his aches, Slug turns it off and reaches for a towel to dry himself and grabs the keys. His senses snap though when he hears a low, bear growl in the adjacent room. Damn... White Hat and Clemencia must have forgotten to inform 606 of their guest. He finishes toweling off and wraps the large terry cloth around his waist as he opens the door.

"No 606, he's allowed here-" But Slug stops when he sees the bear does not find Flug's presence offensive, but the human sleeping in unwashed clothes is repulsive to him. Slug chuckles at the bear's priorities (more akin to a grumpy housemaid than an attack animal for protection like his initial plan for 606), and sneaks around 606 to get a paper bag and goggles for his head. "You're too silly. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Dr. Flug gets fresh clothes today. The robots will pick up any laundry in the hamper when we leave, I promise." Slug says and rests a hand on 606's head. He scratches with tender affection. The bear does not curl to the touch, but he does let out a barely audible purr before getting up. 606 sends another glare of disgust in Flug's direction before making its exit.

"I swear, I am the only one around here with their priorities straight." Slug sighs and rushes to put on clothes before Flug wakes up. It's his usual red cable-knit sweater, sleek and black straight-leg trousers, and all-purpose protective boots in case there are any chemical spills. Finally, in the middle of lacing his boots, Flug begins to stir. Slug tucks the keys into his pocket before making small talk with their guest. "Do you always sleep in like this?" But Dr. Slug only gets incoherent grumbles from the other man.

"Oh... Dr. Slug, what time is it?" Flug chimes in as he rubs his eyes under the bag. Slug regrets looking up to see Flug in such a sleepy state, because the Heroic Team's scientist has to admit, Flug is pretty cute. The simple T-shirt with a childish graphic of a plane crash, faded jeans, and the way the wrinkled, white lab coat drapes over the other man's lean figure almost makes Dr. Slug think that Dr. Flug is doing this on purpose. Jeez, it has been a while since Slug has let himself indulge in sexual intimacy... He could feel a stirring in his loins from someone he was pretty sure is much too young. "Dr. Slug? I'm sorry to ask again, but the time?" Oh, yeah...

"It's 8:30am," This makes Flug bolt up. "Something wrong?" Slug cannot help but smile at the slight amount of panic evident on the other's face. "Relax, you're on vacation. You're allowed to sleep in, right?" The reminder instantly calms Flug down, and the skinny scientist just sits on the bed. He is thinking about how to start the day now that he is not bound to his strict and rigorous schedule that Black Hat has for him.

"Anyways, now that you're awake, we can have a relaxing day." Flug finds it odd that they will spend time together until Slug says "What? I was put in charge of you, remember? Can't do my usual duties. We'll hang out at the library today." Slug gestures for the house guest to come to the edge of the bed and stand. As Flug does as his host instructs him to do, Slug pulls out a pair of gloves and snaps then on. Black Hat Organization's head scientist does not think anything of this (since he always wears gloves in his lab at home), until he sees Dr. Slug pulls out a taser.

"Uh..."

"Well, in order to get to the library in the house, we have to go through my lab. I can't let anyone into my laboratory without making sure you aren't carrying any harmful contraband, can I? No... That would be irresponsible, especially since it is my system that controls the security." Flug swallows down his nervousness. "Don't worry, it is a simple strip search. You understand, right Dr. Flug? I'm sure you're just as cautious with your lab." Dr. Slug grins as he sees the other visibly sweat.

"R-right, that's understandable..." Flug's fingers dance around the collar of his T-shirt. "The only thing I ask is... Can I at least keep my bag on?" The request makes Dr. Slug laugh. "What?"

"You'd rather have the paper bag than your underwear?" Flug blushes at Slug's words. "Well?"

"Yeah,"

"You don't want to expose your identity?"

"That's a reason to consider, b-but it's more... Well..." Flug hesitates to say any more.

"What?"

"It's just the way that I look, makes everyone see me differently. Because of my youth, everyone babies me..." Slug knows he has struck a nerve and quietly apologizes. "No, it's okay. Really, Dr. Slug,"

"Hey, you won't see me treating you differently." Slug smiles. "Although I'll admit, if I wasn't the one that was in charge of finding counters to your villainous inventions... I would have thought you were just a useless twink that Black Hat keeps around for more nefarious purposes." Flug shivers.

"That's terrible! I don't want to think of my boss in that way!" Both geniuses laugh at the mental image. "Plus, Demencia would kill me if that was my purpose." They laugh even harder. Slug has to wipe his goggles because his eyes tear from laughing.

"Alright, Dr. Flug..." He pauses to get the last bit the chuckles out of his system. "If you cooperate fully, then I shouldn't have to use this taser." Dr. Slug says and begins the strip search now that the atmosphere is not as tense.

It starts with a simple pat down, resulting in Dr. Slug finding two pens in Dr. Flug's lab coat. Slug removes the protective layer, trying to hide his shock when he sees that Dr. Flug's shoulders are narrower than he initially thought. How young is the villainous doctor? After thoroughly emptying the pockets (which only contain Dr. Flug's identification cards), Slug swiftly pulls off Flug's signature shirt. Skin just as pale as the neck he saw earlier. Dr. Flug must have small bones, because despite the long, lean figure, there are no bones awkwardly jutting against the flesh. The only imperfections Dr. Slug could see are the faint freckles on Flug's chest. Most men would have some body hair in this region, but it appears that the Black Hat Organization's scientist is naturally free of such things. No wonder Dr. Flug fears the judgment of others because of his appearances.

Slug's hands are unbuttoning the compliant guest's jeans, and he quietly observes that they are a size 28-inch waist as he pulls them down to the ankles. More delicate freckles decorate the skinny man's thighs, and the way they scatter reminds Dr. Slug of the star constellation Columba, the Dove. He seamlessly glides his hands down the outside of Flug's legs, and then slides his hands inwards and upwards. Nothing, just complete smoothness.

"The last part I'm going to inspect is your hair." Flug flinches. "Don't worry, I won't remove the bag."

"Okay," For a villain, their guest is very trusting...

It really has been a long time since Slug's last sexual encounter, because he cannot help but notice how close they are. In order to check Flug's hair, he removes his gloves. His elbows are now resting on the house guest's shoulders, and his hands are examining the strands (wavy and messy to the touch)... If someone came into the room, they could easily mistake the two engaging in something intimate. Slug almost lets out a low chuckle, but suppresses it.

"You're okay," He says and let's the villain free. Dr. Flug breathes out a sigh of relief. "Since you're already undressed, take a shower while I get you some clothes, there are towels in there, ready to go."

"Sure, thanks," As soon as Flug discards his garments and closes the bathroom door, Dr. Slug lets out his own heavy breath he held during the examination. His erection is very slight and not too noticeable, but it is annoying to will away. Before he forgets and angers his beloved creation for not properly cleaning up, Dr. Slug drops the used clothes in the hamper and grabs a few things in his drawers for Dr. Flug.

It does not take long for the guest to shower and dress (with Dr. Slug's back turned in order to give the villain privacy), and the two men head down to the lab. Flug looks impressed by how close the other scientist's work space is to the bedroom, but Slug shrugs it off. After a retina scan, they enter the lab space.

"Follow me," Slug commands as they walk further. At the end of the room, there is a spiral staircase that leads down to another. It is long and has many turns, but as they go, Dr. Flug can see the luxurious, expansive library. Walls and walls of books, old and new. Reference materials in any language that one could think of (there are definitely volumes in Mandarin Chinese if Flug is seeing correctly), digital media, and inspirational material for inventions in the form of worldly myths and tales are there, all of it makes Flug almost explode with excitement. It is a thing of beauty to the studious men. "Don't go too crazy." Slug warns as they draw closer.

"Sorry, it is nice to have actual books in my hands again." Flug's voice gets louder when he is impressed.

"Your boss went all digital, I take it?"

"Yeah, and we have several backups stored elsewhere just in case." Flug casually mentions. Though it seems that Dr. Slug's calm restrains Dr. Flug, because he does not rush head first into the space. The heroic resident loves seeing the guest's fervor come to surface. They walk quietly to the only sitting area in the room, containing two matching chairs, a couch large enough for three people to sit, and a coffee table for the two men to share.

"You stay down here and gather what you want. I'm going back up to my lab and fetching my notes." Slug says, not bothering to turn and make eye contact with his guest.

"Sure!" Flug has no obligations until tomorrow's video conference, so he wants to read to his heart's desires while he still can. White Hat's main scientist only acknowledges Dr. Flug's response with a curt nod, and goes back to the main laboratory...

Dr. Slug swears it is only takes approximately ten minutes to grab his materials and remind his robots of their duties for the day, but when he comes back, he sees Dr. Flug is already halfway through an ancient Japanese textbook explaining the intricacies of the codes of Bushido and how they differ as they pass from teacher-to-pupil. The speed and intelligence on display marvels Slug, and he wonders if he's taking enough precautions when it comes to navigating around Dr. Flug. He takes an occupied seat and observes the house guest flipping another page, before engrossing in his own work and journals.

Unknown to the two scientists, Clemencia and White Hat are watching from their perch on the stairs. It is a little tricky to conceal the young woman's voluminous pastel blue and pink hair and unicorn horn, and White Hat also struggles to find an angle to conceal his top hat, but the two's desires to witness the progress of Slug's social life compel them to stay.

"They're mingling..." She whispers proudly. "Look at Dr. Slug, I've never seen him tolerate someone near him for this long."

"I'm impressed too." White Hat tilts his hat more to make sure it is not visible. "I'm so glad Dr. Flug is on our side."

"Rurh?" The kind-hearted duo gasp and almost reveal themselves. They forgot that 606 always brings Dr. Slug breakfast. Before the bear can speak again, asking them what they are doing here, Clemencia silences him.

"Look at how happy Dr. Slug is. Your daddy has a friend," The curious, lumbering animal carefully puts down his tray full of food without a peep, and gazes down at the two in the distance. It does not seem to impress him, because 606 rolls his eyes at the heroes. "Oh, you're just jealous that your dad is having fun with someone else." 606 does not even pay attention to her joking as he grabs the food and slowly makes his way down the stairs.

White Hat and Clemencia plan to stay longer, but the seasoned hero's phone vibrates. Black Hat.

"We better go, my dear. We need to get out of earshot and answer this." Clemencia has a gleeful expression on her face.

"Ooh... I can't wait. I'm going to tell Demencia everything." She coos.

When 606 reaches the two men with his bountiful tray of fresh fruit, water, and various snacks to choose from (and the bear takes his place on the couch), Dr. Slug realizes that he needs to check Dr. Flug's wanted profiles and update it with his new information. Since the loyal Black Hat employee pays no mind to his rival as he mindlessly snacks and reads, Dr. Slug gets up from his chair, snatches two bananas and a bottled water for a quick breakfast, and quietly orders the lazy bear "watch him" while pointing at their guest. Knowing he can trust 606 (at least more than anyone else in the house), Slug saunters over to the stairs to get to the nearest computer.

"Urgh... Add 'getting old' to the list of problems I'm noticing now that Dr. Flug is here." He says as he rubs the knot in his back. He shovels down the two bananas and takes a sip of water before swiveling to the computer. After gaining access with his thumb print, it only takes a few clicks for him to open up Liverpool and the CIA's wanted criminals databases. Height and weight are accurate, but the estimate age is laughable. It is written on both government agency profiles that they narrowed Flug's age down to between 40 to 65.

"No way is Flug Slys older than thirty years-old. If he's forty, he's the oldest twink in existence." He scans for more. There is a huge list that is twenty-three pages long, documenting the crimes they know Flug's involvement in. "Impressive for a kid," But as he skims, the dates become less recent. Sixteen years ago? Further down, there are older dates, doing their best to document all of Dr. Flug's crimes under the Black Hat Organization until the last one, in 1990. The easy solution is probably the correct answer; Black Hat Organization scientists take the moniker of Flug Slys during their employment in order to hide their actual identities. "Makes sense. Maybe I should add that..." Slug trails off once he notices there are photos as well.

"So this is why he wears the paper bag." Scrolling further, agents following Flug's trail, he can see why the governments may get confused. But surely, there is something that can differentiate these lanky scientists from one another. Towards the end though, Slug finds a picture with the date of January 11th, 1993. A date probably much closer to the current Dr. Flug's probable birth date than a time where he is a living adult. This is one an undercover agent took while selling ice cream to the wanted man on the shores of Brisbane, Australia. Lucky for the Heroic Team's scientist, this "Dr. Flug" is wearing shorts, but... "No... This is impossible..." Dr. Slug sinks into his chair.

Yet, right there in the picture is undeniable... Columba, the Dove. The freckles that match the constellation are also on this Flug Slys' thigh. It is a perfect match and placement.

Dr. Slug does not know how to confront this conflicting information. He decides to go back to his room. He rushes down the halls, not noticing anything until his shoulder brushes against Clemencia.

"Hey Dr. Slug, are you okay?" Knowing he's not the best liar, he tells her a half-truth.

"I'm not feeling well. I need to rest in my room." He sees her nod understandingly. "Ah, I took a bathroom break and failed to let Dr. Flug know. He's in the library. Please, if you and White Hat aren't too-"

"We'll show him a good time. Don't worry, Dr. Slug. Just take a nap," Clemencia's motherly concern warms the resident scientist.

"Thank you," And Dr. Slug storms off.

Once he is in the safety of his room, he concocts a plan. Ambush their guest. He dresses into comfortable pajamas and throws his clothes into the hamper like usual. He takes out another pair of sleeping garments to bait Dr. Flug and opens the secret safe behind the Captain's wheel mirror. He still has a few devices that are from his darker past hidden in there, things that White Hat does no even know.

He turns the lights down and carefully places his equipment under his pillow. With everything set up, the only thing to do is wait for the night to come. Slug does not know if it is his rapid heart beat from the anticipation or his mind racing uncontrollably at the possibilities about how the scenario could go down, but the passage of time is so swift that the villain-turned-hero briefly wonders if he is ready when Dr. Flug finally makes it back...

"Dr. Slug, are you awake?" His voice is low.

"Yes, just tired."

"Yeah, I heard from Clemencia. Sorry about that." Slug' hand inches for the device under his pillow. It is almost time. "Are these for me?" Flug asks about the clothes.

"The pajamas? Yes," Slug keeps his replies short to not give himself away. He'll attack Flug at his most vulnerable. Ears straining for the signal. Tossing shirt... The zipper of pants... Once the borrowed trousers are on the floor, Slug grabs his weapon and pounces. He tugs hard on Flug's wrist, causing the wanted man to gasp and topple. Before Flug can even register what is going on, Slug handcuffs the other man's arms behind his back and slams his legs forcefully against Flug's, so the villain cannot kick or struggle.

Dr. Flug hears the familiar sound of a gun and feels the end of it pressing against the back of his head.

"This is a Disintegration Ray, Dr. Flug Slys. Now talk,"


	3. So Many Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected. Next chapter should be up some time around Monday? I wish I could pinpoint an exact time, but I'm a pretty slow reader. So editing... Lol, takes up the majority of my time. Hahahaha.
> 
> Edit: Caught even more spelling errors on my part. : ( Oh well, anyways, thank you all again for reading! It really does make me happy to see how many people have actually read this fanfic, since Dr. Slug/Dr. Flug doesn't seem to be a popular pairing. <3

"What the heck, Dr. Slug? What's brought this-"

"I'm not only your host, Dr. Flug. White Hat also put me in charge of protecting the house from you." Dr. Flug attempts to slip his wrists out of the cuffs, but they chafe his skin.

"What have I done to threaten the house? We hung out with each other all morning, and the others were with me for the rest of the day!"

"I'm the one asking questions." He presses the gun harder against the back of Dr. Flug's head. "You're going to tell me who you are, because your wanted profiles make no sense."

"What are you talking about? The United States government has a concise list of crimes I have committed while working for Black Hat Organization. My whole work history for the company is practically there."

"You couldn't have done all those things. For that to be true, you being who you are is impossible then..." Flug visibly stiffens.

"And why is that?"

"Because you have to be at least forty-five, Dr. Flug. And despite having not seen your face... You're practically a boy..."

"So you noticed, huh?"

"Of course I did. I'm a genius too." They stay that way. Not sure of what to do.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," But the Heroic Team scientist curses at how shaky his voice sounds. "Who are you?"

"Product of the Black Hat Organization, Disintegration Ray. Editions One through Nine are made in the years of 1977 to 1985. Based on the sound the Ray made when you powered it up and how it feels being pressed against my head, you are using the 8th edition model, where there was an improved scope and range that was added to it in 1984. A bit too old for you but I won't judge you for using antiques that are still effective... But I also assume that the Disintegration Ray was not originally yours, was it?" None of it answer Dr. Slug's question.

"You're stalling,"

"Under the handle of your Ray gun, there should be Black Hat Organization's trademark logo, name of product, edition, manufacturing batch code number, and the last thing are the letters D, F, and S with a special signature that you should be able to figure out." Slug is unsure if he can trust the other man under him to be telling the truth. "Dr. Slug, you have me handcuffed and you an clearly overpower me." The villain reminds. "I talked. I gave you my answers. Aren't you going to check?"

"Don't move an inch." Dr. Slug orders and pulls the gun away to check. The information from Flug's ramblings are there, and in order too. Yet, even then... Slug is taken aback when he sees the signature. It is a paper bag with goggles staring back at him, just like Flug. "Quite amazing... Your high intelligence allows you to recite such trivial information."

"You know Dr. Slug... I know that the Law of Parsimony or Occam's razor says that the simplest solution is the most likely one to be correct. But what happens when you use the razor too many times? Will you accidentally slice and cut the truth because you are blindly wielding your razor?" Flug's eyes are glowing, even with Slug pinning him down and covering him with shadows.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to observe and then come to the only solution." His captive has a smirk.

"You can't intimidate me."

"Not trying to. If you haven't figured it out by now, there's no need. You aren't my rival." Flug's usual sweet voice is now biting and harsh. Slug almost hisses from the sting and feels his anger growing.

"If you're so confident, then you won't be opposed to my tests then, yes?"

"Take whatever you'd like." Dr. Flug challenges. It unnerves Dr. Slug that despite being in handcuffs and unable to move, the villain has never been so terrifying. "Hurry, please! My arms are going numb in this position!"

Slug hops off the other scientist and rushes to get his necessary materials. Flug is grateful it does not take long, for the reformed scientist keeps extra supplies in his bedroom drawers.

"Don't run," He says as he releases the house guest.

"Where could I possibly go?" Good point.

"Just hold still then." The familiar sensation of a need prods Dr. Flug's flesh. It finds access to blood from a large vein on the villain's arm, allowing Dr. Slug to draw all eight vials he has on hand. After pulling out the needle, the Heroic Team's scientist wraps some gauze around his doppelganger's tiny wound, not wanting to get even pin-prick size droplets of blood on the bed. He's done with the arm.

"Open your mouth." Flug resists. "Are you a coward?"

"No, but I'm not letting you take one of my teeth for an isotope analysis. Not only would the extraction be extreme painful, but the tools you have here are probably not as sterile as the ones in your lab. What if I die due to an infection from your carelessness?"

"Not my problem." Slug shrugs.

"It may not be, but I assume White Hat would hate for me to get injured on this trip." Damn it, he's right...

"Fine, only cotton swabs." Dr. Slug compromises and puts his pliers away. "Now, will you open your mouth?" Thankfully, there are no more squabbles from there in the collection process. Cotton swabs swiping the inside of Dr. Flug's cheeks, portable retina scans, biopsy samples from various body parts (no internal organs yet, thankfully), and the bagging of hair and nail clippings are all done in silence. Neither of them make eye contact with each other. The house guest is too upset and full of exhaustion to want to make small talk, and the Heroic Team's doctor's head is anxious for the results. "This should be the last one." Dr. Slug says barely above a whisper and pulls away from Dr. Flug.

Using an intercom by the door, Dr. Slug calls for a robot to come get the samples and deliver them to the lab right away. Dr. Flug lies down and stretches his limbs. Finally, able to relax again.

Too bad the peace does not last...

"I wonder what your father would think if he knew what I know now." Dr. Slug's eye twitches. No, no, the scrawny villain is just trying to get under his skin. "He quit, did you know? Rule 10V3, if you're going to be a villain then don't indulge in love." Flug pauses to catch his breath. "It's a shame you faked your death in Russia, or as your father knows the event as, the great fire that took his largest and greatest asset, his only child. Pathetic." Dr. Slug is fuming. "You would have made a better villain. Look at you know. You were able to abandon everyone so easily and have never looked back on that decision."

There's definitely no holding back now. Full of rage, Slug digs his nails into Flug's shoulders and pushes him down - again - onto the ruffled sheets. Flug sees this brawl coming though, as he curls his leg in and sends a direct kick to the other man's stomach.

"Bastard!" Dr. Slug sees red. He rips the goggles off and flings the other man's paper bag across the room. Black Hat Organization's head scientist claws and cries out, desperately trying to push Dr. Slug off of him to get to the paper bag. The villain-turned-hero punches Dr. Flug in the gut to distract his counterpart, using those brief moments to wrap his fingers around Flug's neck and forces the unmasked man to look him in the eyes and say anything.

Messy, light-brown hair in need of a comb is the first thing the Heroic Team's scientist notices about Dr. Flug. Soft, gentle waves that go in such random directions, that they don't seem to frame the face underneath. Large, wide eyes, even though they are scrunching in anger and pain. Slug can see the other man's tearing eyes are a strange yet brilliant fusion of gold, copper, and bronze hues, and when he turns the young man's head slightly, he can see flashes of green. The Villainous Team's scientist's cheekbones are barely visible; his face is still rounder and more youthful than Slug's own. From what Slug could see, there also is not even a trace of peach fuzz - let alone a beard or mustache - on Flug. If the writhing man's lips do not contain bruises from their slight scuffle, Dr. Slug would almost describe the sight under him to be almost ethereal in appearance.

Fuck you, Flug. The villain-turned-hero does not want this disgusting arousal growing inside. Blood boiling from the horrible concoction of emotions, Dr. Slug tightens his grip around Dr. Flug's tiny neck. He knows it is sadistic to find pleasure in the way Flug's eyes bulge and his pretty face becomes pink, but he could still hear those cock words ringing and echoing in his head.

"Got anything else to say?" Dr. Slug asks when he finally lets go. Dr. Flug lets out a horrible coughing fit and the villain's hands are on his counter's thicker torso to steady himself rather than to cause any damage. "Well, anything else Dr. Flug?" This time it garners a few mumbles. Dr. Slug leans forward, and now his face is inches away from the other's.

"I said your father would be concerned about his chances of having biological grandchildren, based on your reaction to me." Flug makes it clear what he's talking about by bucking his hips upwards and lightly grinding against Slug's erection. The Heroic scientist is thankful for his usual paper bag concealing his red face.

"Uh... Dr. Slug... Should I come back at a later time?" It is the robot both men forgot Dr. Slug asked for earlier. "I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt."

"This is not what it looks likes!" Both scientists shout. The little machine nods but has its doubts. The mansion's guest, Dr. Flug, is lying on the bed with his body bowing in a straining arch so that his crotch is colliding with Dr. Slug's, the creator and master of all the machines in the house. Both of them are panting, attempting to catch their breath from some sort of strenuous exercise. The man underneath the machine's master is not only free of the majority of clothes, but his usual paper bag covering and goggles are on the floor (as if haphazardly thrown in a passionate moment), and his lower lip is slightly swollen and red. However, the most damning pieces of evidence to the robot are the humans' hands having a firm grip on the other, and Dr. Slug's visible erection. The robot does not know any other scenarios other than sexual ones, but decides it will consult White Hat later on it.

"Okay then," The robot shrugs. It's nonchalant reaction seems to unnerve Dr. Slug and Dr. Flug even more. "Then Dr. Slug, if you can remove yourself from Dr. Flug for a minute, I'd like for you to give me the samples for the lab." The Heroic scientist nods and clumsily hobbles off of Dr. Flug to retrieve the vials and slides for his creations. He hands them gingerly, one-by-one, not wanting to drop any and having to repeat the process again. "Is there anything else that I can do for you or Dr. Flug? Perhaps I could repair Dr. Flug's goggles, since they seem to be broken after your... Night together..."

Even though the robot tries to be careful with its words, both doctors embarrassments are transparent. Their vacationing guest is scrambling to cover himself with blankets and Dr. Slug is forcefully pushing the curious machine instead of answering its question. It is clear that its presence is unwanted.

Wham! The bedroom door shuts. The resident scientist groans in frustration and slumps against the cool wood of the door. They are alone again, which is only marginally better.

"Oh god..." Dr. Flug shudders and buries his head into the blankets. "Just... Can we just make this night end, okay?"

"Yeah," Doing what little he could to restore the peace, Dr. Slug takes one of his numerous paper bags and spare goggles and hands them to Dr. Flug.

"Thanks," The young-looking man says and quickly fashions them on. "Even though you're the one that started this mess."

"I'm not the one that taunted someone with their guilt over faking their own death." Slug says and tosses the pajamas from earlier. "You pretty much asked for that, jerk." Flug rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll take note of that when it comes to this friendship. Dr. Slug of White Hat Organization has daddy issues." The villain mocks and marks daddy issues with quotation marks with his hands. Slug scoffs.

"I would hardly call what you and I have a friendship, Dr. Flug."

"Well, if you don't want more of me hanging out at the mansion, even if you don't like me, you're going to have to fake it. That's the reason why White Hat brought me here." Dr. Flug casually confesses as he finishes buttoning the given top.

"Urgh, that idiot... Thanks for telling me." It makes sense now why he was put in charge of their guest. "What made him think this was a good idea is fucking beyond me..." Dr. Slug sighs and makes his way back to the bed once again.

"I assume because with our line of work, having a villain or hero you regularly encounter is the closest thing we can get to a friendship. Civilians don't understand our lifestyle. And with as many casualties either side can suffer, sometimes the best kind of friends to have are ones that you won't miss. Although..." The Villainous Team's scientist cannot resist and starts snickering.

"What?"

"I have a feeling you'll miss me, especially when you're alone." Flug jokes. Slug lightly pushes the other man father to the other side of the bed. He still feels humiliation and dread.

"It's been a while since I've had sex. You should know, rule 10V3."

"Absence of love does not mean that you can't engage in coitus."

"Don't express such ideas to White Hat and Clemencia. You'll get lectured on how sexuality being a tool for mindless pleasure isn't healthy." Dr. Slug rubs his nose and sighs. "They don't really get aromantics being a thing..."

"Sex is okay as long as there is honesty in intent and consent." Dr. Flug says. "What deviance is there as long as you have those two things?"

"Of course you feel that way. You're not a hero."

"So you're going to live a life without sex just because of someone else's moral compass?"

"Anyways, this isn't your concern." Dr. Slug cuts in. "It's not like you've probably had sex recently. Most people don't find the paper bag, goggles, and disposable gloves to be a good sign for sexual prowess."

"It still does not change what I said. Sex is not something that dictates someone's moral leaning as long as they have honesty and consent." Dr. Flug appears smug but his neck and chest start to turn pink from how much intimate knowledge he is going to share. "Also, some of our clientele have... Well... Found me cute and asked for my services for a price. Something I don't mind as long as there are proper protections involved." Before he finishes talking, he knows Dr. Slug is gawking. "You're not the only one that's found me attractive, Dr. Slug."

"You have regular intercourse with customers...? That is so bizarre..." There is a small temptation to ask if there are any villains that the Heroic Team's doctor knew, but immediately squashes it (the awkward mental images would be too much when they meet again). Dr. Slug does not want to indulge in the part of himself that believes that Dr. Flug is right and has a point.

"Not really. Black Hat does not mind as long as it does not interfere with his business with them. Like I said, sex is fine as long as there is understanding. And from how I feel... they were not just sex, but learning experiences. Villains come in many shapes and sizes, so their anatomy allows for interesting scenarios that are not plausible with just human partners-" And Dr. Slug whacks Dr. Flug with a pillow.

"And you actually have the nerve to insinuate that I'm the perverted one because of an unwanted erection." The villain-turned-hero quips and turns so he faces away from the house guest. "If you don't sleep right now, I'll get the disintegration ray again."

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight..." However, for Dr. Slug, his sleep faces some familiar interruptions...

It is only four in the morning when Dr. Slug feels his right arm is numb. He does not understand why his limb will not move as he commands, and opens his groggy eyes to see... Dr. Flug. Urgh... His stupid body must have gotten cold and sought the other man's sleeping form for comfort. Still, in this early morning daze, the Heroic Team scientist cannot deny that a part of him wants to simply ignore his better judgment and continue holding Dr. Flug. There is something very comforting about a person who thinks so similarly to you that you can turn to. White Hat and Clemencia are kind, but they can be so pure-of-heart at times that Dr. Slug finds himself to be such a misunderstood outsider in the home. He cannot think like them and vice versa, despite how hard he is trying.

There is also just so nice about having someone that can be there, but also not ask for commitment or time inconveniences. They can be there for you when you need it, but also be smart enough to know when you need space and will not be bitter when you push them away... But Dr. Slug still finds himself slowly receding his limbs until they are no longer entangled. He hates how much he wants to go back on that decision. He's not a villain anymore. He cannot operate that way. To use people like that, even if it benefits both parties. He grumpily curls his arms around himself and rotates himself so that he no longer feels so much temptation. However, his heart skips a beat when he sees one of his robots staring directly at him.

"Hello Dr. Slug, the computer has completed eighty percent of the blood tests you ordered."

"How long have you been there?"

"About 10 minutes, but I didn't want to interrupt you and Dr. Flug. Unit 512 told me about what happened earlier." Oh dear... The recollection of the night before wounds Dr. Slug's pride, but he still gets up from the bed. Although he is not fully awake (not even bothering to change out of his pajamas), Dr. Slug follows his creation to the lab. He is still curious about what secrets Dr. Flug is hiding from everyone else, and wonders if his employer and housemates at the Black Hat manor know too.

It's not long until Dr. Slug is sitting in his usual swivel chair and doing what he does best, analyzing research.

Most of the results are typical. Dr. Flug is mostly of Northern European origins with some Germanic descent in there, and the rest of his ethnic origins are minuscule in comparison. There are normal iron levels, hormones, and other human necessities, but the one that is puzzling is Dr. Flug's estrogen levels. Despite the villain's short stature, because of his young age, his estrogen levels should be much lower than it is now. Sadly... What he's seeing supports the narrative that the other doctor is indeed, over forty years old...

"Fuck... Time to look into the rare diseases..." Dr. Slug muses to himself.

"Sir, you've been working for over three hours." The robot from the morning points out.

"Yes, I have."

"White Hat told me to inform you every time this happens, so you take breaks to eat or nap routinely." Dr. Slug frowns. Honestly, they meddle so much. To the point the other heroes are actually getting his robotic assistants in the mix...

"Unit..."

"Unit 302, Dr. Slug."

"Unit 302, did White Hat also instruct you on what to do if I refuse to take breaks?"

"To let him know when that happens." Dr. Slug laughs.

"Okay... Let's compromise then. I'm going to shower, but please retrieve every book with rare diseases as a subject matter for me and deliver them to my room. Don't bother with food. 606 is doing just fine with that."

"That... Seems like a reasonable request, Dr. Slug." The little machine, 302, decides and bolts for the stairs to the library.

"Better get back before that unit beats me to my room."

Thankfully, it is a short walk... Or not.

When Dr. Slug enters his bedroom once again, he sees the other doctor examining his room's decor. The young-looking villain shows interest in the relic from the French Navy, the Paixhans shell with it's sabot still in good condition. He quietly observes the other man, hoping to gain something from the body language.

He sees his villainous peer silently marvel at the ancient artillery, fingers delicately touching the surface. Perhaps it is to see how much of the dull sheen was rusty iron and what was just dust gathering on the surface? Dr. Slug is unsure.

"Don't worry, it's not going to go off. Any traces of explosive material it might have are no longer active." His voice makes Dr. Flug jump. "You need to pay attention to your surroundings."

"Hey!" Dr. Flug pouts. "Give me a break. I'm not used to all this silence. Demencia always comes into my room or the lab, bothering me or inquiring about something... One time she asked me to make a love potion that would work on Black Hat..."

"Did it work?"

"I don't think even the miracles of science could make Black Hat feel anything." Fair point.

"Makes sense. Plus... Black Hat already has hideous outrages against the general public. Satan himself only knows what that guy would be like if he was actually protective over anything that isn't himself." They both light-heartedly chuckle. "I am going to shower. White Hat is messing with my robots and making them report to him when I'm not 'taking care of myself properly.' I'll have to gather them all and erase that command from them."

"Your boss does care about you though, Dr. Slug. That's not a bad thing."

"No, it's not, which is why I generally try to go along with it... But White Hat and Clemencia are not like me. They simply, don't understand how I like to function." The last part is something that Dr. Flug can sadly relate to.

"Then maybe White Hat's desire for us to be friends isn't as dumb as you think it is." The villain shrugs and casually picks up one of the chambered nautilus' from the shell.

"Hoy, that's a Nautilus Pompilius! Be gentle with that. That's one of the biggest species in the world, only found near the Indian Ocean. It's hard to find one bigger than eight inches." Dr. Flug smiles mischievously at Dr. Slug.

"This is why your team worries about you. You care more for your specimens than you probably do for their-"

"That's not true. Don't make me throw you down onto the bed again." Dr. Slug warns. Dr. Flug's eyes are playful even behind the goggles. Black Hat Organization's head scientist carefully places the fossil back onto the shell and saunters over to his doppelgänger. Slug's confusion is dispelled when Dr. Flug's closes in and soon they are so close that the villain's fingertips gently touch his chest, slowly crawling up until they rest on the back of his neck.

"What are you going to do to me if I behave, then? What's my reward?"

"I don't think you want to know, Dr. Flug Slys." He grabs the flirtatious hands and removes them from his neck.

"Why not? You don't like it when I'm being a good boy?" Oh god...

"I thought you didn't like it when I got aroused by you."

"I didn't say that at all. I just implied that your attraction to me was definitely not heterosexual. It surprised me, since I wouldn't have assumed that about you. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. I wouldn't have teased you if it disgusted me." Somehow, Flug inches closer to the point they are chest-to-chest. His long, lean fingers tug at Slug's shirt. "Maybe I should have waited until you were about to take a shower. Less work for me..." The Heroic Team's doctor can feel himself sweat. He thinks of how just hours earlier, Dr. Flug under him... Lips apart and bruises forming, unkept hair, and wide, piercing eyes... No. He won't allow himself to be in such a vulnerable state. He does not even know who Dr. Flug actually is... His friends could be in danger if...

He half-heartedly pushes the villain away from him, trying to ignore his urges. Dr. Flug anticipates this though, and quickly holds onto Dr. Slug and swings him, so they fall towards the bed. They find themselves in the same position, except the young-looking man under Dr. Slug has his legs spread slightly wider to accommodate the hero's torso and hips. They fell into place so easily, like a hand and a glove. Dr. Flug's paper bag is askew, allowing Dr. Slug to see part of the handsome and mischievous face under it. God, he wants to kiss the villain so much.

He knows that Dr. Flug makes horrible inventions that he must find solutions for, is responsible for the disappearances of several aircrafts for some sort of sick, miniature airplane menagerie, and that the villain revels in being so evil... Yet, when he feels the sexually-deviant counterpart wraps those long, slender legs around him, he shivers in delight. He likes it. His body is telling him he needs this release, this moment to be his true self.

"What's stopping you?"

"Heroes don't do causal sex-" The door swings open. Clemencia, 606, and White Hat. Apparently the robot from the library's arms are too small to carry all the volumes that Dr. Slug wants, so it resolves this problem by enlisting the other members of the household...

Silence.

Clemencia takes a quick snapshot of the scene. No one is swift enough to stop her from sending it to Demencia...


	4. Let Them Come to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why when I wrote the rough drafts on my computer, that this chapter is so short but the next one is so long! O.O Granted, the next chapter is the one that not only takes place over the next several days in this vacation, but will cause this fanfic's rating to spike for... Reasons. Still... My brain is strange for breaking things up in such a way.
> 
> Hopefully you'll still enjoy this and will be happy with the next chapter - plan for an upload on Saturday - being much longer and deserving of the wait.

"Sorry 606, this is not something young children should see." Even in his astonishment, White Hat attempts to cover 606's eyes to protect the bear's innocence. The bear huffs and tries to bat the hero's hands away, but White is much too strong. The pastel-colored woman's phone starts ringing seconds later. It is a call from Demencia. As Clemenia answers, Dr. Slug notices that his body is still frozen in place due to Dr. Flug's legs circling around him, immobilizing him. The Villainous Team's scientist is still in shock, and actually tightens his legs in horror. Clemencia answers the call and slowly makes her way to the pair.

"Dr. Flug, please... I can't move-" But the house guest is currently busy, trying to prevent the White Hat guard from letting him talk to Demencia.

"No, no, no... Please, no..." Flug pushes.

"I'm sorry, but she really wants to talk to you." As soon as she hands the phone to the young-looking man, White Hat taps her shoulder and eyes the door. She nods and the three of them dash off, wanting to give the scientists space while they sort everything out. This does not calm Dr. Flug.

"Dr. Flug, I'm still stuck-" But the evil counterpart will not release the reformed villain.

"Hey Demencia," Dr. Flug gives in. Dr. Slug stops struggling. This is another thing that the villain-turned-hero must admit since their house guest's arrival. He needs to work out. The grip Flug's legs have around him would not budge, no matter how much he pushes or squirms.

"So..." Her deviance nature seeps through the phone. "I just told Black Hat about how much fun you're having and how right I was about your butt being pounded." Her voice oozes mischief.

"Oh no..." Dr. Flug groans and somehow squeezes tighter.

"That's right... And he really wants to talk to you about it."

"No, Demencia! Don't!" The Villainous doctor yells.

"Dr. Flug!" Both of them wince at the volume of Black Hat's voice. "I tolerate your hideous humanity, plenty enough already..." The demonic growl causes Dr. Flug to shiver terribly. Dr. Slug rolls his eyes and hastily snatches the cellphone from the other head scientist and peer.

"Hoy, can Dr. Flug call you back later?" The reformed villain jumps in.

"No, you're only going to make things worse." Flug whispers, but Slug ignores him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The infamous villain's outrage makes Dr. Flug cringe in terror. It is then that the villain-turned-hero reveals his original family surname, causing even Black Hat to pause. The youthful scientist eyes the resident scientist, and wonders what the other plans to say next. "Huh, that's strange... I was pretty sure that you and your family were dead."

"What are you-"

"I am very much alive, Black Hat."

"What are you-"

"Even if that is true, you have still defected to my brother- to White Hat's side. My employees are extensions of my corporation, and I will not allow them to defame my name, because Dr. Flug's strange, sexual curiosities and urges have now extended passed our usual clientele!" The demon asserts. "Now, put Dr. Flug back on the line!"

"No,"

"Oh my god, you're making things worse!" Flug is in agony. "Give me the phone!" The villain-turned hero slaps Flug's hands away and continues.

"Ooh... The doctor's in trouble..." Demencia chirps on the other side.

"Did you hear me? I said put Dr. Flug on the line!" Black Hat's words fall on deaf ears though, for his head scientist and Dr. Slug are currently fighting over control for the phone.

"Just let me hang up, so you can relax and let me go!" Dr. Slug reasons. "You call your boss back later!"

"No, hand me the phone!" Dr. Flug cries out and grapples at the other man's chest. "What if Black Hat needs to tell me something about the video conference today? I need to know."

Both scientists quarrel. The Heroic Team's doctor does his best to hold down the other man with one hand, while the other arm is stretching out and trying to stay as far away from Flug's grasping and clawing arms. To retaliate, the evil doppelgänger digs his heels into Slug's thighs, letting out a soft growl as he does it. Dr. Slug wants to slap Dr. Flug's arms away, but his conscience reminds him that Clemencia's phone might bend or break in the process. With that option not on the table, the reformed villain uses the phone to tip his paper bag off, and strikes. Dr. Slug surges forward and bites down hard on the base of Dr. Flug's neck. The Villainous Team's scientist lets out a loud Yelp, and fights back by shoving his arms under the other man's pajamas and digging his nails into Slug's back. Dr. Slug bites down even harder however, in order to mask his groan of pain. Dr. Flug whimpers and rakes his nails in downward strokes.

The skinny man underneath the Heroic Team's Doctor breathes out a "That hurts, you asshole." Dr. Slug relinquishes his hold his jaw has on the other briefly to spit out a "It's meant to" and crunches down onto Flug's slim shoulder.

"Oh god!" Dr. Flug screams and twists in pain. As the younger-looking scientist writhes, it is easy to see that his skin has become a warm, striking pink. His breath makes the paper bag curl from the moisture, and the new bite marks from Dr. Slug already have a tinge of purple to them. When the Villainous scientist bows and tries to sink the upper-half of his body into the bed, the resident hero feels it. Dr. Flug's hard. The impressive erection glides against his stomach. Dr. Slug glares down at the captive villain.

"You sick fuck, you enjoy that?!" And aggressively rolls his hips down, grinding hard against Dr. Flug.

"I-I..." Flug gulps. "You're the one that bit me!" For a split second, the usually timid doctor uses Dr. Slug's amusement over the situation to his advantage. With as much strength as he could muster, Dr. Flug swiftly rolls them so that he's perching over Dr. Slug. He distracts the Heroic Team's scientist by sliding his hips, catching the other off guard. Dr. Slug's husky moan is low and unrestrained. With that opening, Dr. Flug reaches up and finally steals the phone from the villain-turned-hero. The resident's doctor pushes the villain off his lap, but it is too late. Dr. Flug now has the cellular device. "Jefazo, hello?" Dr. Flug says while he is trying to catch his breath. Silence. Black Hat hung up.

The only thing waiting for the Black Hat Organization's head scientist is several texts (obviously from his boss), reminding him to be on time for today's video chats with the children from their Villain Camp.

 _Flug, your disgusting behavior will_  
_be disciplined later when I am less_  
_busy. Remember the video chat_  
_at 12:30pm today, talking to the_  
_Camp about the importance of_  
_properly training your henchmen._  
_Do not further disappoint me,_  
_Otherwise I will make you regret it!_

"Oh thank goodness, I didn't get fired!"

"Oh finally, you let go..." Dr. Slug sighs but he knows his words are on thin ice, especially with his own throbbing erection being so visible. Dr. Flug rolls his eyes.

"You're so inconsiderate," The house guest mumbles.

"I'm inconsiderate? All I wanted was to be free from you. You were the one holding me down, Dr. Flug." Dr. Slug crosses his arms in annoyance.

"Is that really what you would have done?"

"You know just as well as I do that the hardening and extending of someone's penis is not consent."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about before they came in. You were going to kiss me."

"..." Dr. Slug does not know how to respond, because he knows Dr. Flug is right. His hero facade is cracking.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'm going to go eat breakfast and give Clemencia her phone back." Seems reasonable enough. They quickly part ways, clearly in need of some time apart.

When Dr. Slug is in the bathroom, Dr. Flug quickly removes his paper bag. He wipes the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, and places a fresh bag over his head. The villain knows that it does not conceal his bruising bites, but there is nothing else he can do about it (Dr. Slug's locks are hard to break). Settling for this, the shyer counterpart makes his way down the halls and into the kitchen.

It is a lot easier to make a mental map of the facility after traversing down here with White Hat and Clemencia, especially in comparison to Black Hat's villa. Dr. Flug cannot help but softly smile when he enters and sees 606 hard at work, toiling away and preparing a warm breakfast for everyone around the house. Dr. Flug slinks around the hulking creature (trying his best to not disturb anything), and hurries to the casual dining room.

"Dr. Flug, over here!" White Hat calls out. The seasoned hero and his beloved girlfriend are at the small dining table, already pulling out a chair for their guest.

"Thank you," Dr. Flug greets them and looks at the large television. "What are you watching?"

"It's a remake of a cowboy movie, called 3:10 to Yuma. One of White's favorites," The pastel woman clarifies and looks up at White Hat with sweetness. "He says the black and white hats remind him of his childhood with his brother."

"Oh yeah, before I forget." The villain hands over the phone. "Thanks for letting me use your phone-"

"Oh, no problem! Sorry about this morning, by the way. It was... Just so cute..." She coos.

"Oh no, it's okay. We sort of tripped and fell down that way." Dr. Flug explains. Abruptly, the genius notes that there are no other chairs set out. Apparently the loving heroes are used to not having Dr. Slug for company here.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry!" Clemencia blushes. "I just got so excited. We've never seen Dr. Slug show interest in anyone. Well, anyone that wasn't his own creations." She sounds like such a loving and supportive mother, to the point Dr. Flug cannot help but forgive her (truly the opposite of Demencia).

"It's okay. I was just surprised that you knew Demencia so well." He excuses and keeps his voice at a whisper so White Hat can enjoy the movie in peace. "Other than White Hat, I didn't know about any other heroes having familiarity with villains like you do with Demencia."

"It happened by pure coincidence," She shrugs. "I think I posted a picture of White and I on Instagram, and Demencia asked me how I was about to get him to smile for a selfie. I told him it's easy when it's your own boyfriend, but getting Dr. Slug to appear in pictures, let alone smile, was another challenge entirely. We kept talking every day, and then I started to give her relationship tips when she felt comfortable enough to ask me." Clemencia beams as she remembers the journey of their friendship. "She's really fun to talk to. Her chaotic nature can actually be quite endearing. I even told her so, and if she wants Black Hat's attention, to just let her intentions be known and wait for him to respond. Even demons need time to sit, think, and breathe." Ah, so that's why her antics to impress Black Hat are dwindling - a tiny bit - in energy and vigor. It is then that Dr. Flug realizes that he should do the same right now. Give Dr. Slug space; no one wants someone else pushing them to do something, even if it is something the villain knows the resident scientist wants as well. If it's going to happen, then wait for it. And of course... A teasing build-up can be fun too.

The trio continue to happily watch the movie with no interruptions. White Hat even giddily smiles when he hears his favorite line in the film, "Do not shoot the black hat."


	5. Rating's Going Up for This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Forgot to post it because I was so busy! I actually woke up in the middle of the night and hurried to post it. XD Hahaha!

Dr. Slug feels his gaze begin to drift from his books to the clock. Its almost time for lunch. Damn... The past five hours felt like nothing to the Heroic Team's scientist. Without warning, he remembers that he's still in charge of making their house guest comfortable, and heaves a heavy sigh.

He despises to admit that he easily grasps and gets along with Dr. Flung. There is even a small part inside that loves the thrill of a mystery, finding something forbidden about the other Doctor. The slight amount of unease is also particularly sexually-exciting. He wants more.

"Calm down," Slug says to himself and wills his erection away. He is getting used to these kinds of moments. "Let's first find out what everyone else in the house is doing and maybe we can go out and get some food." He closes his books on sex chromosomal abnormalities - finding nothing that would be useful - and strolls down the halls. White Hat's office door is ajar, and he sees the acclaimed superhero is hard at work, personally answering fan mail. While the resident scientist finds this practice uncouth, he does appreciate the efforts the hero goes through to make sure people feel cared for and not just physically safe. Not wanting to disturb the boss when he was actually trying to be productive, Dr. Slug saunters over to the kitchen. Empty. Odd. Where is everyone else? Usually 606 stays in the kitchen, clumsily preparing food for the entire household. He checks the dining room, parlor, and the sprawling deck outside, but the search comes out as fruitless. Are they dropping Dr. Flug off early and sending him home?

Dr. Slug accepts this could be a possibility. He absent-minded lay walks down another hall (not looking for anything in particular), that he hears the voices of children. Why would there be kids in this house? He quickens his pace. Where are these voices coming from?

"Dr. Flug, who is the new bear? He looks so cool." A child's voice beams. Dr. Slug makes a sharp turn and sees that the villainous guest, 606, and Clemencia are all in the filming room. On the screen on the opposite side of the room, the reformed man can see there is a gaggle of school-age children. "Yeah, is that a brother of 505's?"

"Oh no, 606 was made by someone else. But with some convincing, I was able to get him to join us today." Flug explains and claps the bear on the back. "Which is great, because he was able to give great examples as to what a disobedient henchman is like." The bear grunts but does put on a confident smirk for the kids watching. The children cheer. Dr. Slug stays outside, content to watch them in the distance. It's another side of the other scientist he does not normally see. The way Dr. Flug seamlessly transitions from one topic to the next, but he never fails to put some well-timed humor to entertain the kids in their education. Physical comedy involving the help of Clemencia, 606 - expectedly of course - not following along, and even the slender doctor's accidental miss workings or flubs seem purposeful to keep constant engagement with the children. Slug watches as the scientist and Clemencia show through various chalk drawings how discipline in henchmen is essential to lab safety and minimal collateral damage.

"And what happens when a dumb henchman' slide ends due to not being properly informed of lab safety and signing the proper wavers?"

"We're reliable for the damages." The children answer in unison.

"That is right," The villain emphasizes the lesson. "You cannot assume your henchmen will be as smart or as capable as you are, and that you must do everything you can to protect your assets. Whether it is from other villains, heroes, or your own staff, you can never be too careful."

"Is that why you wear the paper bag, Dr. Flug?" A little girl, Princess Morbucks asks. "Because you suffered a horrible accident in the lab?" Better than dully answering her question, Dr. Flug plays along. He puts a hand on his chest and acts as if the questions terribly wound him. The Black Hat Organization's head scientist stays this way, saying nothing. Then, abruptly, he fell to the floor, no longer able visible to the children. They absolutely love it. Even the pastel-colored woman and 606 joins in on the amusement.

"Oh no, Princess killed him!"

"The trauma was too much for Dr. Flug to bare!" The children add. Dr. Slug cannot help it. He also feels a smile straining his face. Yet as he watches, the redeemed villain-turned-hero also wonders what other sides to Flug are there that he has not seen. A bell rings and Dr. Flug immediately hops up and he is on his feet once again. The children groan and moan in their disappointment.

"That's all for today, children. Don't worry, after lunch your next lesson will be with some of your guys' favorite instructor, Bill Cipher." The young-looking man reassures and tries to dispel the negative reaction. One child, Darla Dimple, raises her hand. "Yes?"

"Will 606 and Clemencia join us, again?"

"Of course we can, kids! We loved hanging out with you guys!" The White mansion guard promises. "That is... If Dr. Flug will let us..."

"Of course they can come along." Flug smiles. "Okay, we got to go now. Bye guys!" The evil counterpart waves off and ends the transmission. The trio hum in content, happy to have spent so much time with the children.

"Aw, that was so much fun, Dr. Flug. Maybe White Hat should make his own summer camp for kids who want to be superheroes. I would love to hang out with kids like this regularly."

"Yeah, I was actually a little hesitant when Black Hat proposed the idea. But after some tinkering with the lesson plans, adjusting the building plans, timings, etc... It is pretty rewarding." Flug gushes. "Thank you too, 606. This isn't my usual equipment and I'm not used to it. I might not have been on time if it weren't for your help, and I'm already in trouble with Lord Black Hat, right now. Hahaha!" The bear shrugs but Dr. Slug can tell that the bear is humble and feels great from the sincere flattery.

The reformed villain strolls in, merely nodding an acknowledgement to the room's occupants. Clemencia whispers something quickly to Dr. Flug, eying Dr. Slug as she does. Before her teammate could question anything, the kind-hearted copy hands the guest a device and kisses the top of his head. She and 606 leave, winking at Dr. Slug as she goes, mentioning something about grocery shopping and getting a coffee on her play date with Demencia.

"I saw a bit of the show from the door."

"Oh?"

"You really get along with kids." Slug points out.

"Oh, yeah... well... When you've been seen as a kid for so long by other people, it is easy to form a kinship with them." Dr. Flug is a little nervous. "Can I ask you a very direct question, Dr. Slug?"

"Sure,"

"You aren't just rejecting me because of how young I look, right? It's because you just don't want to." Ah, yes... Seeing Flug act so cunning and like an enigma actually as warped Slug to forget the other's insecurity.

"No, it's not your perceived age." Wanting to lighten the mood, the resident doctor changes the subject. "Where did you get those clothes? I don't remember you coming back to my room for a change." The reformed villain asks and pulls lightly at the baggy T-shirt sleeve. Flug looks like such a typical, teenage camp counselor. Bright white shirt that is so large that almost none of the booth clings to the underweight scientist's form, the round neck barely able to stay onto Flug's shoulders. Dr. Slug cannot see much of the shorts underneath, other than that they are an exuberant, bright red with a white border, and they too see to bell out rather than stick to the long, lean legs. The baggy clothes make the doctor seem even smaller in size. He hates how cute Dr. Flug looks.

"Oh, these are some casual clothes Clemencia bought for her father. Apparently she forgot about them when she went to visit him, and decided that it was okay if I used it." It's amazing that after such a short amount of time spent here, Dr. Flug knows so much more about high housemates than he does. "Anyways, do you want to get something? Everyone else seems busy." It feels like a date.

"Sure. Follow me. I know a place that's within walking distance."

It is as Dr. Slug says. The restaurant, The Blue Crow, is only two streets down. It is a tall, skinny building, it's age clearly showing in the dark, gray bricks. The quaint care sits in between a large, modern apartment complex and an office building, both buildings dwarfing it to the point that no natural sunlight reaches it. Still, there is quite a bit of charm in the tiny building. It's a tiny oasis amongst the sleek structures surrounding it.

Slug opens the heavy, oak door for the house guest. Immediately, both men are hit by the smell of fresh bread and hazelnut coffee. It does not take long for one of the staff members to recognize the regular patron.

"Aw, Dr. Slug... Welcome back! And who is this, a brother?" A waitress greets. She seems quite friendly and bubbly. She has bouncy, auburn curls, tiny doll lips, and a rounder figure. Dr. Flug can see that her feet are rocking back and forth so she never stood completely still. It suites her light-hearted and energetic looking appearance.

"Oh no, he's a guest. He works for my boss' brother,"

"Oh, I'm sorry. The paper bags are so distinct, I thought it was a family thing." Her infectious grin shows she means no harm in her teasing. "Alright, enough small talk. You want a seat, don't you?" She moves her arm in a dramatic flourish, pointing at the elegant stairs. "Come on, your favorite spot is available."

"Ah, excellent. Come on Flug, let's go." The villain nods.

As they walk up to the third floor of the cafe, Dr. Flug cannot help but find it so amusing that Dr. Slug routinely visits this establishment to the point they know him by name. With the life of a villain, means that an individual is prohibited in having a schedule. You cannot have coffee everyday at the same restaurant and time, have an identical order from a menu, or allow yourself to be out in the open for hours and bourse at a time in public. Spies are everywhere; their eyes are especially focusing on the Black Hat Organization's employees and they are willing to take every opportunity to strike when they think they have something. Looming in every city, and effortlessly hiding themselves like dissipating smoke.

Dr. Flug wonders how long it took for the other head scientist to break from this mindset. To accept that his life can have patterns, form attachments to these lovely people that work here and not look behind his back the entire time he does...

"Here it is, one corner booth by the window. Do you want me to put the curtains up?"

"We'll open it ourselves if we want some sunshine. Thank you," Dr. Slug's back is much more upright and his tone is cheerful. "Coffee for me, please. I'm going to have a long day."

"Sure, and for you sir?" She turns to Dr. Flug.

"Just water for me." The young woman writes their orders down and rushes for the kitchen.

"I'll be back right away with those, sir."

"She's been working here for about two years now." Dr. Slug mentions as he takes a seat.

"Ah, okay... I guess I never thought you would be one for small talk."

"I'm not. She's just good at her job." The reformed man stretches his back. Dr. Flug slides into the seat opposite of his counterpart. "Are the waitresses in Hatville not as inviting?"

Flug shrugs. He would not know.

"Don't go out much?"

"No, not really. Way too busy trying to keep up with all the deadlines Black Hat demands." Flug shudders in horror.

"Is something wrong?" The waitress is back with their drinks.

"Oh no! We were just talking!" Dr. Flug's reaction makes her concern even more evident.

"Okay, well, here are your menus, gentlemen. I'll give you two a bit of time to decide."

"Thank you," Slug does not say anymore until their waitress is out of ear-shot. "You really haven't been out of the house much where you live, huh?"

"Hey!" But both of them laugh. The redeemed villain does not even think about it. He lifts his paper bag enough just so that he exposes his chin and jaw, and kisses the house guest. It is so quick, he pulls away just as swiftly as he swoops in.

"You tell anyone, and I won't hesitate to vaporize you." Dr. Slug threatens, but his neck is turning slightly pink from blushing.

"Yeah, you still have that disintegration ray. I remember." Yet Dr. Flug has no fear in his voice...

*~.....~*

The next day, the resident scientist groans quietly to himself while he reads. His mind still wanders off to that kiss at the restaurant... Damn it, research.

Although he wonders how much more information he can get from this book the robot thought to be useful. It contains stories that were more horrific and psychological, than actual biological conditions that may explain Dr. Flug's mysteries. This book dedicates forty pages of it's contents to Carl Tanzler. It is not that the German man is not an interesting case, but his obsession over a Cuban woman being so strong that he dug up her corpse and holds it captive in his house for over nine years, does not seem relevant to his situation with the villainous counterpart... It appears that he may have to make another venture into his private library and archives, and comb through the place himself...

"Dr. Flug, do you want to go back to the library?" The young-looking man is on his disposable cellphone, probably reminding 505 something.

"Hm... I guess, does this mean that you'll give me another strip search?"

"You didn't have any contraband last time. Why would I need to search you again?" The Black Hat Organization scientist has the same, mischievous glint in his eyes like before. "What?"

"You seem so sure about that."

"What did you take?" The skinny, young man shrugs. "Dr. Flug, did you take anything?"

"Maybe you'll want to check your belongings. Drawers aren't always the most sturdy security systems, after all." The drawers? The villain-turned-hero jumps out of bed and checks the locks on his cabinets. None of them appear to have any evidence of tampering or forceful entry. "I must say, your inventions are brilliant. The combination of an anti-personnel mine and a punji stick-trap are amazing. Such a lethal thing and yet... Such a terrible and painful way to die. I wish I came up with that." Holy fuck... Dr. Slug finds the key to his bottom drawer, that contains all the files of his old work and ideas. Villainy. "Another one of my favorite's from your work, is your uncanny ability to hide a functional gun anywhere. Even in something like a simple cane accessory. I think my boss will really like that one." They're gone.

"Where did you?"

"You're going to have to search me." Dr. Flug winks playfully, but before he can finish his teasing, Dr. Slug approaches him and flings the shirt across the room. Dr. Flug's paper bag gets caught in the process, unceremoniously falling to the floor. The sly villain takes off his goggles while he examines his Heroic Team counterpart. Determination and anger, being the key emotions he can see on Dr. Slug's face. He wonders briefly if he should tell the resident doctor that the possession of his inventions are White Hat's own doings and not the villainous house guest, but seeing having the other forcefully remove garments is quite arousing.

Gloved hands run up and down naked flesh that still has the stinging bruises from the bites - or hickeys as Dr. Flug sees them - from yesterday. Flug shivers and lets out an audible hiss at the cold air. He eases into the touch, begging for more warmth. Pocket emptying is done roughly. Hands grabbing at the ends, balling into fists, and turning the cloth inside-out in order to make sure not a trace of stolen goods are there. Nothing. This frustrates Dr. Slug. The villain-turned-hero's hands clench hard around the other's limbs, trying to find a trace of what is stolen from his personal drawers. The younger-looking scientist mews, his erection straining in his jeans. The evil doppelgänger wants more, even if Dr. Slug is more interested in getting his inventions back.

"Where are they... No, you're not sick enough too..." But then the Heroic Team's scientist glares at the vacationing Black Hat employee and says "Yeah, you are." He brushes against the hardened organ with the back of his gloved hand. Dr. Flug moans and tries to cling to the other, but the villain's hands are slapped away so hard that he falls back onto the bed from the recoil. Urgent hands on the waistband of Dr. Flug's trousers. The skinny man juts his hips upwards, allowing the other not only better access to the zipper but to also desperately seek more friction. The adrenaline makes Dr. Slug work swiftly, the zipper gliding so easily and before the Heroic team-member pulls the jeans all the way down, he can see the leaking tip of Flug's erection poking through the boxers. Tugging downward, the sturdy material caves and slides down the milky pale thighs.

He looks up at the practically naked man. Dr. Flug's lying there - loving every minute of this - with his pants around his ankles, his velvety soft skin taunting Dr. Slug, demanding the other man to finish the job and mark them too. Loose, plaid boxers now tight and straining so much, that the tip of the other scientist's cock is exposed. Dr. Slug forgets what he actually wants for a moment, and positions himself so he looms over the house guest. His right hand trails down from the angelic face, the swan-like neck and heaving chest, and the taunt, tight abs... Such a beautiful specimen underneath. Slug does away with the gloves and tentatively wraps his curious fingers around the swollen tip. It's quite wet from all the precum leaking out of the tip. Dr. Flug really needs it. The reformed villain grips the other man's cock like he would his own, pumping the engorged flesh as he stares down at the Black Hat scientist.

"Oh yes..." Dr. Flug does not even attempt to be coy or restrain how much this pleases him. Without breaking eye contact, the slender doctor kicks away his jeans so that he can spread his legs wider, allowing Dr. Slug better access to the entire length. "Oh god, don't stop..." The devious copy envelopes his arms around the other man, moaning constantly with every touch. So good... Dr. Flug's cock twitches against the hand curling around it. The resident scientist lets out a grunt of his own and speeds up the pace. Dr. Slug pays attention to the sensitive underside just below the tip with his thumb, grinning under the paper bag when the other man's legs spasm and the toes clench and curl in delight. "Yes, yes, yes," God, the other's intense moans are so intoxicating...

Dr. Slug is beaming with power. He cannot help but feel such a surge of pride from being able to coax the young-looking man into such a wanton slut. The usually so-timid doctor trying to gain any kind of perch or steadiness so that the thick cock would slide even faster and have more friction, whimpering, practically begging Dr. Slug to finish it. The heat is pulsing and almost unbearable.

The Heroic Team's doctor removes his own bag and goggles, so their foreheads are pressing together. Carnal. He tightens his grip and rubs the engorged erection even harder and faster, making sure to pleasure every inch. Limber hands tugging and yanking in such a fluid motion... The Villainous scientist grabs the other's right wrist and quickens everything. Manic and lewd and not caring about anything else.

"Fuck yes, I'm going to cum..." Dr. Flug breaths out, his body already jerking, preparing itself. Dr. Slug leans down and bites down onto more unmarried flesh, pushing the villain over the edge. "Oh god..." Hot, sticky fluid coming out in thick ribbons, coat the reformed copy's hand. God, there is so much that Dr. Slug's hand is soaking and dripping wet, and Dr. Flug is writhing and twisting, unable to form coherent sentences in the intense orgasm.

Oh shit... That's right... They're going to the library. They had a purpose for this...

"Get dressed." Slug orders and leaves abruptly to wash his hands in the restroom. "I need some more books."

*~.....~*

It annoys Dr. Slug that all the volumes from the 20th century are meaningless to him. A lot of conditions rely on abnormalities to the chromosomes or an exposure to something in the environment causing the elements. He feels like the exhaustion of all these options mean only one thing... Going to the 19th century.

"Hm... The case of the Syndrome X...? This better not be the Syndrome X that is the synonym for a metabolic disease." The redeemed scientist sighs but picks up the book anyways.

"Find anything interesting?" Dr. Flug wonders as the other man comes back to the seating area. At times, he would also check the phone (texts from Demencia or 505 are frequent).

"Not sure. But I need to be thorough."

The first case of Syndrome X is 1884, and it attracts the attention of renowned scientists of the time such as Robert Koch and Friedrich Loeffler. It is a case of symptoms they had never seen before. A seven year-old boy that is barely over 78 centimeters tall, and weighs only 11 kilograms. The shocking part is not only the boy's size though, because there are primordial dwarfs and other forms of dwarfism that are known at the time. No, the amazing part is that his intelligence and ability to learn is still very much, like a one year-old. The retardation of his mental abilities though are amazing, because he learns information such as mathematics, spelling, and language at the speed that one year-olds do.

The only negative they could see is the hard time properly absorbing the calcium and other minerals needed to solidify the structure. However, there could be a reason for that. It could be that the body does not want to absorb these nutrients, in order to make sure that they bones have the ability to grow to a normal size. Neither scientist at the time seems to find it disturbing. Quite the contrary, they see their little boy, Syndrome X, to be the key to humanity finding immortality.

"Oh no... Demencia... Don't..." Dr. Flug whispers and furiously texts her back. Dr. Slug grins and turns the page.

"What is she doing?"

"Destroying my lab while I am away and leaving a huge mess for 505 to clean up..." The villain groans and squirms terribly in his chair. "And I cannot command the hat bots with this phone to stop her."

"Why not call for Black Hat to stop her?" The reformed man suggests.

"Because jefecito also has a sick, twisted sense of humor that includes me being miserable..." Wow... This pathetic-looking boy is the object of Dr. Slug's affections...

"Jefecito? You have a nickname for Black Hat?" Slug bites the inside of his cheek. He hates that it sounds a little jealous.

"We all have a nickname for each other."

"You guys are awfully close."

"Or maybe you need to spend more time with your own teammates." Being hit with a sudden sore spot, Dr. Slug goes back to his reading.

It's a picture of Syndrome X and the boy looks like a regular baby. Hard to believe that this is an actual case of a seven year old, to the point Dr. Slug makes a mental note to fact-check and make sure the men are not found out to be have turned to charlatan practices in their careers. It is then he realizes... He snaps a photograph of their house guest and saves it on his cellphone. With this, he can ask the computer to come up with the a reconstructed image of what the boy would look if allowed to age to twenty, and see the results. He has his doubts though...

*~.....~*

Hours of research in a cold library are not the best for one's health, but at least there is one perk. The bed and reward of sleep is so much sweeter.

Tomorrow, Slug finds it odd when he wakes up and Flug is not in bed. He actually finds it odd that his hand is not resting on something warm and smooth. For these past few days, in his grogginess and confusion, the reformed man allows himself every morning to indulge in softly petting the other man in the morning. The inquisitive man would glide his hands up and down, basking in the heat of another person's body.

Instead, there is a small note, detailing that the genius is going to the tiny breakfast place, Hannah and Nate's, with the other Heroic Team members. Nothing unusual. As least, that's what he thinks until he sees his clothes drawer is ajar. How? Did White Hat open it for their guest so Dr. Flug can have fresh clothes? The seasoned villain would probably do that so he does not have to wake his right-hand man.

"That idiot... I wish he wouldn't do that." The villain-turned-hero sighs and pushes himself to get out of his warm bed to deal with it. It's only with closer inspection though that he sees it. They are the tiniest burn marks on his locks... He opens the drawer wider and there is another note. It reads "Do you know what it's like to be Peter Pan? Trapped in Neverland?" What? Is this some kind of strange joke the other scientist put here for Dr. Slug? Or is it something else? Not wanting to be caught off-guard from anymore tricks Flug Slys has, the Heroic Team's head scientist hurriedly dresses himself and puts on his boots. Just what are you trying to accomplish, little house guest?

"Sire, I'm here as you requested." A robot?

"I didn't call for you."

"Yes you did, sir. You told me this morning to remind you of this memo on this piece of paper." Another clue?

"Come in," He commands and the mechanical servant comes in presenting the mater with another note. So this is your little game? Very well. "Unit..."

"Unit #396, sir."

"Unit 396, what time did I order this reminder, again? I'm sorry, I was so busy studying that I just can't remember."

"Approximately three hours ago,"

"Thank you," The tiny robot respectfully bows and dismisses itself to do the next menial task on the list of things to accomplish today. This note only has one question. Who are you? "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, Dr. Flug?" The redeemed scientist says to himself and checks for any hidden messages. Dr. Slug carefully examines the rest of the room, before deciding the best course of action is to venture outside. Quiet, empty halls... For some reason, that only makes these eerily silent corridors even more off-putting.

When he dashes and checks the laboratory though, he almost gags in disgust. The usually secure facility has its door swinging widely open and there is a large portrait of Dr. Flug's signature - the same one from the disintegration ray's patent information - on it. Above the vandalized art on the door, there is a small paper taped to it. "Who do you think I am?" It says in big font. Oh Dr. Flug... If Dr. Slug had any inklings as to who you were, he would have ended this game of cat-and-mouse.

He prepares himself for any traps, but all he sees are the giant bits of papers, everywhere in the cold, sterile area. They all had bits of phrases and after glancing at them, Dr. Slug finally figures it out. They are a conversation. Not the real question is... Who are speaking to each other?

"Bots! Help me gather this mess for me. And pull up the results of the age-progression photo!"

It is hours later, and Dr. Flug happily waves good bye to Clemencia and White Hat as they leave to go out on an impulsive movie date. He may not care for romantic entanglements, but he does find the two's relationship to be adorable, like an old, comfortable, married couple. Yet also... Like an elderly couple, they are easy to fool...

As soon as they are out of the house guest's sight and 606 takes a nap in its room, Dr. Flug rushes into the house and almost trips going up the stairs. The fun he engineered this morning for the Heroic Team's counterpart has surely been found out now, and he wonder if Dr. Slug will fulfill the potential for a rival that Flug craves. His enthusiastic footsteps echo, and there is not a trace of the resident doctor in sight. The villain's fingertips twitch in excitement as he opens the door to the bedroom door.

"Dr. Slug, are you awake? Sorry we left you behind, but White Hat insists that you sleep." He innocently says. Dr. Flug's toes curl and his groin becomes hot as soon as he sees the glare of the lights on Dr. Slug's goggles. His shivers of pleasure make his next words come out shaky. "U-uh, Dr. Slug... A-are you okay?"

"Who are you? Who do you think I am? You are the Lord that wears a Black Hat. Then call me that, child." Slug recites and draws closer. The villain-turned-hero's gaze never breaks from the Villainous Team's head scientist. "What are you doing here then, Lord Black Hat? My, you are quite intelligent for a six year-old, aren't you? But I think that that's not really the truth, is it? The women parading around as your mother and sister, are not who they say they are." They are two-to-toe and their faces are inches away. At this distance, Dr. Flug cannot fake innocence. "You broke into my lab and left me breadcrumbs because you knew I was going to find out after you saw me reading about your early life as Syndrome X. A pretty obtuse way too. You left such a mess for my robots to clean up." The reformed villain points out but there are no traces of anger in his voice.

"It was easy. That trac phone Clemencia provided me proved to be very useful." Flug shows the modifications. "Simple technology but with a bit of tweaking, it can do wonders. Such as being able to alter my voice to sound exactly like yours, tricking the robots. Or... Bypassing pesky security systems that try to keep me out." Slug's smirk is wide.

"God, you're so brilliant and arrogant..." The praise wakes the villain hard. He knows he is, but Dr. Flug never tires of hearing it. "I cannot believe you're actually arrogant enough to go by your actual birth name. Faking your own death with the help of a demon? Living for centuries with your slow-aging condition and the use of Black Hat's magic... I haven't been able to translate the rest of the conversation and where the pieces lie in chronological order, but I know that's what happened." Dr. Slug pauses to discard his paper bag. Dark, emerald green eyes with flecks of gold...

"Oh... And you don't find an older man lusting after you disgusting?"

"As far as your body is concerned, you're still nineteen at the oldest." The Black Hat Organization member gasps when the other man pulls him close and Slug aggressive hands are firmly on his ass. The gloved hands dig and spread the flesh, making the intent of Dr. Slug even more evident. God, it feels amazing... Flug wants more. "God, I've never met anything like you. How are you... You look like an angel but you're a devious devil that your Boss has practically raised on his own. How?" The words are almost a purr. Dr. Flug can barely blink when the other man rips off his paper bag and shoves him down onto the bed.

"Finally built up enough stamina to compete with me?"

"I may be a little rusty, but I am sure you'll be plenty satisfied." Slug cannot help himself. He lets out his own little groan when the young-looking man wraps his legs around him. The position almost feels familiar at this point in the vacation. "God, I want you so badly."

Soft, lightly bruised lips spread apart and comply with Dr. Slug's rough treatment. They slip against the soft sheets, their hips gliding against each other as they do. Slug can feel Flug's lips curve upwards in a feline-like grin, and only feels the urge to please him even more.

Not content to let the house guest stay in his clothes, the Heroic Team's doctor practically rips them off of Dr. Flug. It ravishes every bit of exposed flesh, hungry. Quick lashes from his tongue, the grazing, teasing-touch of teeth, and high warm breath make the villain buck upwards almost blindly. They are not absolutely sure what they want or how everything will play out, but they just want to give in. Unable to resist, Dr. Slug comes back, eager for another kiss. They slam their lips together so hard that they can feel the pressure against their teeth. It thrills the young-looking male to see Slug act so raw and primal.

And God... The friction... They rock their hips rhythmically against each other, their thick erections feeling the strain of being trapped in their trousers. The try to exploit the other's weakness, playfully trying to get the other to break first. Slug uses a free hand to pinch Flug's nipple, and the villain rakes his nails into the other's back, remembering how the hero reacted to the touch last time. God, both of them feel tremors rushing through them. Dr. Slug grunts and grinds down harder into the seductive villain, his hard cock pressing against Dr. Flug to mimic penetration. The Black Hat scientist hardly protest. Flug spreads his legs wider and tries to move in time with the heroic counterpart, his mouth letting out a stream of moans.

Purposeful hip movements, rise and fall. Dr. Flug's thigh muscles are flexing and clenching, trying to entice the other man to finally do it.

"Come on! Don't make me wait any longer!" Dr. Flug whines. Dr. Slug grunts in response.

"Fine, but I need to pull away to get some silicone lube." As they pry away from each other, both men do away with their clothing. Shirts, pants, and socks find their way to the floor before Dr. Slug come back again with his tube. Slug will not lie. The way Flug's eyes darken and look at him so hungrily when he has been ogling him this entire time is rather exhilarating and makes him feel smug. "Very good, I didn't have to tell you myself-" But the reformed man is cut-off by the sight of Dr. Flug no longer having any patience and plunging a dry finger into his tight hole. God, the way it puckers and flexes around something as skinny as a finger...

"I want it..." Flug's voice is so breathy and dripping with sex. It beckons him.

"I can't resist that." Slug says as he thoroughly coats four fingers. While he is sure that his partner has taken unique shapes and sizes of phallic objects into his body, the reformed villain does not want to harm Flug with the thickness of his cock.

The dry finger is forcefully pulled out to make room for two, lubricated ones. Dr. Flug mews happily, his large, tears eyes focusing on Dr. Slug as they thrust in and out of his ass. Tiny whispers of "fuck, fuck" as the hero picks up the pace. Dr. Slug feels a bit conflicted because although the other man is clearly begging for more, the ring of muscle is still so tight and resistant. Every thrust seems to have so much friction, the little hole clinging so desperately to his fingers... He adds a third finger and wriggles them all around, trying to stretch Dr. Flug even more.

"Uh... There, there!" Ah yes, a tiny cluster of nerves that might be hard to miss. Slug grins and keeps hitting it with his fingertips, enjoying every moment of Flug trying to sink further down onto the fingers and take even more inside him. "Another or give me your dick. Something! Please!"

"Try to be a little more patient." He scolds lightly but does as Flug asks. The four finger barely fits, with only the tips really going in. Still, the sensation of the tiny entrance being stretched so much makes Flug writhe and scream. He loves it. Satisfied that the tight cavity is able to accommodate the thick cock, Slug pulls out his fingers and rubs more lubricant on his cock.

Dr. Flug watches and spreads his legs even wider and higher into the air. When the Heroic Team's scientist is ready, he pushes down on the villain's long legs until they bent enough to rest on his shoulders. Unlike his gentle fingers, Slug rams in.

Flug clenches his eyes and groans in bliss, his prostate is hit with full force. His arms shoot up and fist the thick, dark hair of Dr. Slug. His body never felt this hot before. The redeemed man is relentless in his assault, evoking pure elation and begging from the villainous doctor.

God, he looks so lovely. To finally see the end of their thrilling have lead to this moment... Harder, faster, breath-stealing thrusts, and tight strokes.

Flug is not willing to lie there and take it. His body bows and glides in such perfect synchronization with the thrusts. They do not follow a rhythm. Rhythm would imply there is thought, a pause, or any resemblance of timing. Instead, they move gracefully and carnally against each other. Nothing propels them except needing even more from the other, greedily demanding anything they can get.

Their lips crush together again, this time so hard that their teeth clang. They cannot feel the pain. The only thing Dr. Flug can feel is how wide and deep and how full he feels, while Dr. Slug can only feel the surges of pleasure that are flowing through him, his cock throbbing he edges closer to orgasm.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Slug wonders if Flug even knows what is coming out of his own mouth anymore. The erotic moans cannot make a coherent sentence. They are only encouragements, letting Dr. Slug know that he is doing something right as he circles his hips and changes the angle of his thrusts. "Oh fuck! Yes! Just like that... Ooh..." His instincts are only telling him to drive balls-deep into the wanton boy. Yes, more, Flug Slys wants it so badly, just look at him... The long, deep thrusts become more erratic. Now it feels like the Heroic team member is only going in and deeper into his villainous rival. More. Harder. Deeper. None of those things are criticisms, but just a sign of the desperation.

"Ah... Yes... Like that..." Flug instructs when Slug sneaks a hand in between them and roughly strokes his cock with quick pumps with a lubed hand. It pulses, signaling he was close. The ferocious trembling and clenching around the resident scientist's cock is almost too much too. Both of them are tittering...

"God, you feel so tight," Dr. Slug heaves.

"No, you're just big." The devious copy hisses out. Within seconds, Dr. Flug juts upwards and cums onto their stomachs, his thick semen coming out in hard spurts. "Oh god..."

"I'm going to cum too." Dr. Slug warns and moves his hips in tight circles. God, the friction is so good... He empties himself into the young-looking man, the tight hole still clenching and milking his cock of every drop as he shallowly thrusts. "Fuck, yes..."

"Oh god, yes... Yes..." Dr. Flug mumbles and tightens his hold.

They silently stay like that, not wanting to break apart.


End file.
